


Aelita's Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, dirty filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aelita has to unlearn some bad lessons about what is and isn't appropriate for a young girl to do.





	1. Keeping it to Herself

It was late at night in the dorm at Kadic Academy, shortly after Winter had begun.

Jeremie was leaning back in his desk chair, wearing his signature blue long-sleeved shirt and his pressed pants; his legs kicked up onto his desk; his hands massaging his forehead, clearly nursing a migraine.

Aelita was laying flat on the floor, staring directly at the ceiling, in her usual pink coat and knickers, one leg kicked up, her other leg flat with her boot against Jeremie's bookshelf. A look of near-permanent discomfort was on her face, and she was periodically swapping which leg was up.

A soft beeping noise, followed by an abrupt and unpleasant beeping, emitted from Jeremie's computer.

Both of them sighed irritatedly, in unison.

"I told you it wasn't going to work," Aelita said quietly, her voice not quite accusatory, but definitely impatient.

Jeremie sighed. Then, he spun around in his chair so his head and hand were near the keyboard and monitor. "In my defense, I wasn't rebutting you."

Neither of them spoke for about a minute.

"I know," Aelita finally said.

Jeremie clumsily tapped on the keyboard with one hand, his other hand still massaging his forehead. "So a quantum matrix is out of the question."

"Yeah."

A few deliberate keystrokes later, and Jeremie made a deliberate tap on the [Enter] key before swiveling his chair back to where it was before. "Alright. Switching to the pseudo-hyperdimensional object allocator."

They were silent again.

"It's not going to work," Aelita finally said.

Silence.

"Probably."

Silence.

"We have to try it anyways though," Aelita acknowledged.

"Yup."

Aelita began to shuffle around uncomfortably—and audibly—on the floor.

Jeremie tried to crane his neck to look at Aelita. "You alright?"

She closed her eyes in frustration. "I'm fine," she said a little too quickly.

Jeremie glanced out the window. "It's getting kind of late, if you want to call it a night...?"

"We need to at least finish these tests."

Jeremie glanced at the computer monitor, at the slowly crawling progress bar. "I can keep an eye on the tests. I'll send you a message when they finally fail." He snickered for a moment after he said that.

Aelita didn't say anything, she just kept shifting around on the floor, a look of concentration on her face.

"At the very least, if you still want to stick around, you could at least just use the bed, the floor can't be comfortable for—"

"NO!"

Aelita emitted, startling Jeremie.

Aware of her own outburst, Aelita had a flushed look on her face, as she turned to face Jeremie.

He frowned in concern.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Then, with slow, deliberate motions, she rolled onto her side.

Jeremie noticed that she seemed to be avoiding making some kind of motion, as though she had pulled a muscle in her leg, but he couldn't figure out what motion she was trying to avoid.

Eventually, she got on all fours on the floor, and then very abruptly stood up, emitting a very soft yelp as she did so.

"Is everything alright?"

Aelita nodded. "Nothing to worry about." She smiled hesitantly at Jeremie. "Like you said, it's pretty late, I'm very tired. One of my muscles kind of locked up from laying there so long."

Jeremie looked at the floor, then at Aelita. "I promise to clean a little better before next time."

She nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

He sat up from his chair, and walked to the door, holding it open for her. "Have a good night, Aelita. I hope you sleep well." He smiled warmly at her.

Aelita stared vacantly at Jeremie for a moment, as though she wanted to say something. She then shook her head. "Thank you, you too." She walked slowly up to Jeremie, and paused for a moment.

Jeremie stared confused at her. "What?"

She shook her head again, smiling. "Sorry. Just wanted to..." She leaned forwards and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jeremie looked taken aback, but he smiled back at her in response.

"See you tomorrow," Aelita said warmly, before slowly walking out the door.

Jeremie watched her slowly walk away before closing the door.

* * *

As she walked down the hallway, Aelita remained hyper-aware of Jeremie's door.

The moment it was closed—and the moment she was certain all the doors were closed—Aelita broke into a near sprint, gasping and groaning as she ran, trying to make her way back to the girl's dorm rooms as quickly as she could. Her original plan had been to try to take things carefully all the way back, but it was becoming increasingly apparent that that wasn't going to be an option. Her only hope now was to make it back before it was too late.

Outside the door to her room, she yelped once as she forced herself to stop in front of the door. She fumbled with her key, and dashed inside the room.

Once inside, she quickly pulled all her clothes off, including a pair of underwear soaked with her own secretions. She gasped quietly as she pulled the fabric away from her pussy, the scent immediately detectable to her senses. She grabbed the towel adjacent to her door, and wrapped it securely around herself. Then, with only her key and her towel, she left her room and walked towards the showers, keeping her stride wide to keep her thighs from brushing against her pussy. 

_Almost there,_ she thought to herself.

There were a few other girls in the showers, but she didn't recognize them; and they didn't pay her any heed as she found a shower head towards the back of the room.

Pulling her towel off, she turned on the shower, and turned the knob to its coldest setting. Then, bracing herself, she stepped into the stream of icy-cold water. 

"Ah!"

The water was nearly painful to have striking her naked body—but unfortunately, it was necessary.

The cold water dripped down her body, over every inch, cooling her down.

In more way than one.

Glancing around the showers to make sure she wasn't in line of sight of anyone else, Aelita redirected the shower head, pointing the stream of water directly above her pussy, being very careful to make sure it wasn't striking her pussy—especially her clit—directly.

The cold water flowed across her slit, and the throbbing sensation that had been occupying her attention began to fade, as her body began to let go of the intense heat she had been in moments before.

She kept a vigilant eye out for anyone else, to make sure no one saw what she was doing. And then a sense of irritation overtook her as she glanced at a clock embedded in the wall. _It's taking almost twice as long as the first time I did this._

About ten minutes later, the heat in her nether region having finally been eliminated, Aelita turned the water off and wrapped herself up in her towel, drying herself off. Then, she walked back to her room.

She plugged her nose to keep her own scent out of her nose as she grabbed a deodorizing spray and sprayed her underwear, before tossing them into a clothes hamper, itself almost half full only of her own underwear, in addition to her own clothes. She grabbed a new pair—the last clean pair still in her drawer—and pulled them on, before throwing on a nightgown.

Her computer had an 2 email notifications, each from Jeremie: "Pseudo-Hyperdimensional Object Allocator test Failed", and "Quantum Bit Splitter test Failed".

Aelita sighed. "That last one was my idea," she said quietly, as she typed up a brief response to Jeremie: "Something will work eventually!"

She then laid down in her bed and pulled the sheets over herself.

The heat was gone.

For now.


	2. Seeking Advice

Aelita's problems had started almost immediately after she'd recovered her memories.

Or... Maybe that wasn't a totally correct assessment. Her problems had started way before, back when Jeremie had first successfully devirtualized her. The night they had their first date.

Jeremie wasn't always the most suave boy Aelita knew. She'd known that long before she'd finally had a chance to see him face-to-face, before she'd finally had a chance to hold his hand. He was simply too awkward, too socially inexperienced to be a genuine romantic.

But every now and then, he knew how to treat a girl, and her first night on Earth—or at least what she thought had been her first night on Earth—he'd been a perfect gentleman. Taking her on a stroll through town, goofing off in the photo booth, showing her all the touches and scents and tastes that she was about to [re-]discover, it had been a perfect date, and Aelita had been smitten—more so, at least, than she had been simply talking to him through a computer monitor.

She had been so overwhelmed with how perfect of a date it was. Emotionally—and eventually, physically.

After she'd returned to Yumi's house, she was so worked up, and it didn't help that she was stuck in a body which had been in the throes of puberty at the time when she got virtualized. So feeling the intense sensations that had built up in her crotch, induced by her prior proximity to Jeremie, it hadn't taken her long to start touching herself. At first, it was just an attempt to scratch at an itch, but she delighted in the touches, and just kept going at it, clumsily cumming in the guest bed that Yumi's parents had set out for her. She didn't really understand what had happened, but she knew she wanted more.

To the point where, halfway through her second climax, Yumi walked in on her.

Aelita didn't really understand why Yumi had gotten so flustered, or why she seemed unable or unwilling to explain what it was that Aelita was doing, or why she shouldn't have been doing it.

In hindsight, Aelita slowly began to realize, if Yumi had just been a bit more abrupt, and a bit more blunt, she probably wouldn't have had a problem now.

Yumi had settled on simply telling Aelita that she "shouldn't do that around other people, and should make sure she's alone when she does it". And Aelita had enough social awareness to understand exactly what Yumi was saying: nakedness is something you keep to yourself, as well as 'masturbating' or anything else done while naked.

So Aelita took that advice to heart. She only got naked when she was in the showers, and she only masturbated in her room, with no one else present, making sure to keep quiet enough that no one would hear her.

Frequently.

And a few times, for hours at a time.

She got incredibly intimately familiar with her own anatomy: the second folds of her labia, that guarded the interior of her vagina. The intensely sensitive nubbin at the top, and the sheath that hid it. Her nipples became a part of the play, occasionally with grabs of her small breasts. Regardless of how she did it, or how long she did it, she always made sure to finish with an intense, drawn out orgasm, sometimes just from rubbing her clit back and forth, sometimes from flexing two or three fingers deep inside her pussy.

Almost daily. Ever since she got out of Lyoko.

But then the memories came back.

* * *

Franz Hopper wasn't a bad father, but having to raise an adolescent girl on his own, he wasn't prepared to deal with "The Talk" for his daughter. He'd brushed past the "essential details" as quickly as possible, and insisted in no uncertain terms that Aelita was never to touch herself. Ever. It was immoral, and dirty, and wrong. 

Never, ever do it.

And Aelita had listened. She'd felt the urges, but she'd listened to her father, and the urges simply went away on their own, not being a thing she ever really had to think about.

Of course, that was bad advice: sexual repression isn't good for anyone. But it was what he had taught her, and she'd had no reason to question it.

But she'd lost those memories. And in turn, she lost the phony moralizing Franz had instilled in her.

So she'd been happy to pleasure herself, masturbating and cumming whenever she was confidently alone.

But now the memories were back. And Aelita was in a terrible situation.

On one hand, having now remembered the lessons Franz had instilled in her, and having now formed the context from other people (Yumi especially) to understand why he'd made that edict, Aelita was committed to no longer touching herself.

But on the other hand...

Masturbating felt **really good**.

More problematically, she'd done it so much during the span of time between her devirtualization and her memory recovery that she'd conditioned her body to be used to it. In a sense, now that she was no longer masturbating, she was experiencing a kind of withdrawal from her own horniness. Her pussy was used to being pleasured pretty much whenever she wanted. Now, it was never being pleasured.

So she'd get horny during the day, and instead of retreating to her dorm to quickly rub one out, she'd just put up with it. And through the day, the feeling would get more and more intense. It was distracting and frustrating.

One day, she figured out that cold water would dull the heat in her loins, and eventually get her to a state where she wasn't aroused. But it was only temporary, and soon enough, her pussy would begin to get wet again, and she'd panic, worried someone might be able to smell her arousal (though, thankfully, even if someone had noticed, no one had made any comments towards her).

But the showers needed to quell her horniness were starting to get longer. They were eating up almost more time than she would normally take just to actually masturbate!

And when she was aroused, the sensations were getting stronger.

* * *

"So... That's why I need help," Aelita concluded, her face burning in embarrassment, as she sat in Odd's desk chair while Odd and Ulrich stared back at her in various states of embarrassment and amusement.

Ulrich sighed irritably. "So... I know Yumi and her family already left for vacation, and Sissi is... just about the worst possible person to go to with this kind of information, but... Were we _really_ the only people you could come to with this???"

Odd clapped Ulrich hard on the back, causing him to cough. "Come on Ulrich, I know a girl telling you she's horny is a new experience for you, but we need to all experience it one day or later!"

Aelita stared mortified at Odd.

"Odd, this is serious!" Ulrich yelled, gesturing at Aelita. "Besides, what's that even supposed to mean?"

"Well, we all know Yumi has never told you that!"

Ulrich held out his fist. "Do you want to get punched?"

"Um..." Aelita said quietly.

"Sorry," Ulrich said, lowering his hand. "We're here for you, Aelita."

"Not in _that_ way, though," Odd said, winking. "Look, it's not you—well, _obviously_ , it's not me either," he said, striking an elegant pose, "but I'd feel bad for poor Jeremie if either of us were to make a move on you in your situation."

"That's not why I came here!" Aelita shouted irritably.

"Speaking of," Ulrich said, raising his hand, "why exactly didn't you just go to him? He's like your boyfriend, right?"

" _Is_ he your boyfriend?" Odd suddenly interjected, a more serious look on his face. "I really can't tell with you two, based on how you act."

Aelita winced. "I don't know, I guess... But I can't go to him with this!"

"Why not?" Ulrich asked.

"Because he makes it worse!" Aelita whined.

Odd burst out laughing. "Oh man, I don't know why I'm surprised. I guess puzzling over computer code all day must send all girls into fits of arousal, which makes Einstein the sex god of Kadic!" He tapped a pair of imaginary glasses on his face. "Salutations, _baby_ , I can type on this keyboard all night long, which is a second thing I can do all night long," he said, doing his best Jeremie impression while winking at Aelita.

Ulrich slapped Odd on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "You're being rude."

Sighing, Odd reined himself in. "I'm sorry, look." He said, his voice more serious, though still quite light hearted. "I don't really see what the big deal is. If you're really this worked up, and being around him is just making it worse, why don't you just... You know." he motioned in the general direction of Aelita's room. "Just... deal with it."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Odd placed one hand over his crotch and another across his chest, over his pec, and he said, in a high pitched voice, "Oh Jeremie, OH JEREMIE!"

Ulrich threw up his hands. "Oh come on!"

Odds grinned at Ulrich as his hands returned to his sides. "See, now you're getting it!"

"I can't," Aelita said quietly.

"Why not?" Ulrich asked, folding his arms.

"It's wrong," Aelita plainly stated.

Ulrich and Odd both raised their eyebrows. "What?"

"It's wrong to..." Aelita fretted in place for a moment, before whispering, "... masturbate."

Ulrich shuffled in place uncomfortably.

"Oh please!" Odd said loudly. "Like there's anyone here who doesn't!"

Ulrich coughed as Odd said that. "Wait, do you?!"

Odd shrugged. "Of course."

Ulrich looked mortified.

Odd looked confused at Ulrich. "What? It's not like Sam is around all the time, and even if she were, she's not always in the mood."

"Have you done it... in here?" Ulrich asked.

Odd scoffed. "Not while you're here!"

Ulrich covered his face with his hand. "I... guess that's a relief."

Aelita continued to shuffle uncomfortably in place.

"Look, the point is," Odd finally concluded, "there's nothing wrong with having a good time by yourself. Who told you that anyways?"

"My dad, when I was a kid."

Odd scoffed again. "Well what does he know?!"

"He's my dad!"

Neither Odd nor Ulrich had a counter-argument to that.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, princess," Odd said sardonically, "because it's still a dumb rule. If for no other reason than the fact that it's a rule Jeremie clearly doesn't follow, so it's not fair that you should have to follow it."

Aelita's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

Odd grinned widely. "I've caught Einstein _rubbing it out_ more than once. He really needs to learn to lock his door."

Ulrich shook his head. "I really didn't need to hear that."

"Yeah," Aelita said, heat rising in her body, "it's fine if he does, but I don't think—"

"You know," Odd said suggestively, "one time he called out your name while he was doing it."

Aelita inhaled sharply.

"Odd!" Ulrich interjected, "why would you tell her that?"

"Well, if she's worried about their relationship, she should at least know that he thinks of her _that way_ , you know?"

"Ugh, who would want to hear that?"

"Come on, you wouldn't be happy to hear if Yumi said your name while she was flicking the bean?"

"I... shut up!"

"Yes, shut up!" Aelita said, interrupting their banter.

She took a deep breath, and stood up.

"I appreciate the advice, but it seems clear I need to deal with this my own way." She crossed the room to the door. "I hope the two of you have a good day."

Halfway through the door, Ulrich called out, "wait."

Aelita glanced back at Ulrich, her eyes furrowed.

He folded her arms. "Sorry we're so useless. I will say this much though: you should consider talking to Jeremie. I know it might be especially embarrassing, since he's the, uh, _source_ of a lot of your issues, but he's also smarter than the both of us combined. He might know better how to help."

Aelita nodded curtly, then left the room.

* * *

Aelita laid in bed that night, having gone to bed somewhat earlier than usual.

_One time he called out your name while he was doing it._

Aelita shuddered and tried to put the image out of her head.

She tried as hard as she could not to think about Jeremie masturbating.

She tried not to think about how he'd run his hand up and down his cock, stroking it with the palm against its outward arch, his fingertips gripped lightly against the inside arch, stimulating the ridge along the head.

She tried to make sure she didn't consider the image of Jeremie's intense look of concentration, the soft way he whispers " _Aelita_ " as he administers his turgid member.

She tried not to consider how she was suddenly there, leaning up against the side of his body, her breast pressing gently against his shoulder, as she ran her hand down his body. How she grabbed his firm and excited cock. How his hand let go of his own member, and slid towards her own naked pussy, tracing his finger around her slit, brushing gently against the light pubic hair that had formed above her mound.

She tried not to ponder the feeling of their mutual touching; how each time he seemed to feel a pulse of pleasure, he'd stroke his finger across her clit; how each time she'd yelp, he'd press his mouth against her neck, daring her to moan.

She tried not to imagine Jeremie's pleading face as her hand started to move faster; as his hand moved faster against her in response.

She tried not to—

Aelita gasped as she became aware of the intensely warm, almost painful feeling in her clit, now standing on end, poking out of its sheath.

She reached down to examine the contents of her underwear, and found that her panties had now become soaked in her juices.

"No... not now!"

She'd already showered for the night. Twelve minutes of cold water straight to the crotch, and it hadn't even fully succeeded.

She spread her legs apart and tried to hold still as long as she could, willing the sensations to dull again and go away.

_Okay. I just need to think about something unsexy. Okay, Mrs. Hertz! Jim—oh god, that's a revolting sight, I'm sure he looked better when he was younger, but oof!_

With half an hour of intense concentration, Aelita was able to suppress the heat.

Eventually, she fell asleep.


	3. Snowed In

"Alright, I have a theory."

It had been an especially snowy day that Aelita and Jeremie had made their way to the Factory, bringing along both their laptops. Between the two of them, a thermos of Hot Cocoa, and an assortment of snacks, they were committed to hashing out, as Jeremie had once described it, "The Weapons Problem".

"I've got the isolated files that are involved in their normal weapons," Jeremie said, pointing at a diagram that was displayed on the monitor. "We still haven't made any headway in rewriting those files from scratch, but if we just copy them, we should at least be able to bump up the stats, right? Just change a 2 to a 9, or even to a 255 if it occupies the whole byte. Or..." He scratched his head. "Maybe just 127. We need to isolate where the value boundaries are."

Aelita tapped the screen of her laptop. "Throughput."

She'd had a small flare of horniness as she had left her dorm room, but the cold outside had calmed her down, at least for now, and the Factory wasn't terribly warm, even in the heart of the lab.

"I mean, yeah, I guess that's a concern," Jeremie said thoughtfully, "but if we can at least prove those values are doing what we expect, then we have a baseline to work with."

Aelita sipped her hot cocoa. "Then I'll start with Yumi's kit."

Jeremie raised his eyebrow. "If you want to. Hers is going to be a pain to reverse engineer though. The physics on her fan are going to be indecipherable."

"I already started working on her stuff during our last approach."

He shrugged. "Alright. I'll look at Odd's stuff then, he's probably the easiest."

Aelita snorted.

They worked for several hours, staring at binary code and trying to work out what each bit meant. Every now and then, one of them would pour themselves a new cup of cocoa from the thermos. Eventually, the snacks ran out.

Very suddenly, Jeremie shivered.

Aelita snapped her head up to look at him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Just cold."

Aelita glanced at the weather indicator on one of his secondary monitors. "Couldn't be XANA, could it?"

He grimaced, then pulled up a window. "I'll run a scan."

While the scan ran, Jeremie shivered again.

Aelita fidgeted in place. A part of her very strongly wanted to hug him, to try to warm him up with her own body. But she also knew how dangerous that would be in her current state. The cold in the Factory had staved off the heat in her loins, but even now, it was starting to distract her, and getting that close to him was definitely going to start to set things off for her.

The scan concluded, and Jeremie glanced up at it. "No activated towers. I think..." He grimaced at Aelita. "It's just a regular Winter Storm." He pulled up a window with an active Weather Report, and muted the audio. "A particularly bad one, but still regular otherwise."

"Mm."

Jeremie sighed. "We probably shouldn't stick around too long, it's going to be impossible to get back to the dorm if the weather gets worse."

"Not yet," Aelita muttered irritatedly. "I just got on a groove with Yumi's profile, I want to figure out as much of this as possible before I lose my train of thought.

Jeremie grimaced at her. "Alright, but keep an eye on the time." He stood up. "I'm going to head down to the scanners for awhile, try to compare my notes against what's going on there."

"You think the scanners are altering the online data?"

Jeremie stretched, causing his shirt to ride up, exposing his belly. "Well, I can't prove they're not, so I'm just covering the bases."

Aelita blushed and averted her gaze. "Okay."

He locked his laptop and grabbed some paper and a pen as he lowered himself down to the scanners.

Aelita gasped loudly once he was gone, and stood up.

_Cold air._

She felt around to try to figure out where the air flowed from, and isolated a large uninsulated vent near the backside of the lab. She glanced towards the ladder down to the scanners, and then pulled her skirt up and her pants down, exposing herself to the cold air current.

_Come on, hurry up and calm down, I really don't want to lose my train of thought!_

A few minutes later, the throbbing in her loins hadn't quite subsided, but Aelita covered herself back up and returned to work regardless, hoping it would be enough.

Another few hours passed, when Jeremie poked his head up from the ladder.

"Hey Aelita, what time is it?"

"Should be about fourteen," she said, not even checking the clock display on her laptop, which read "16:49"

"Oh, okay. Huh, felt longer than that. Let me know when it gets near fifteen, we really shouldn't leave any later than that."

"Okay."

Aelita kept typing, trying as much as possible to keep her focus on her work and not on the tension in her groin, which as she worked was continuing to increase. She'd splayed out her legs on the floor to try to keep as little attention on her nether region as possible, and fanned up her skirt to make sure enough cold air was reaching it.

Another few hours.

Jeremie emerged again, carrying a stack of paper with detailed diagrams on them. "Alright, that's as much as I can do, I doubt we've got any time left." He knelt down to unlock his laptop. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed. "Aelita, why didn't you tell me it had gotten so late?"

Aelita blinked, her concentration abruptly broken. "What? It's only..."

She looked at the display on her computer: 19:32.

A surge of panic ran through her. "Oh no." She looked worriedly up at Jeremie's alarmed face. "How's the weather now?"

Jeremie pulled up a camera feed on the main display, grimacing at the black picture on it.

"Is the camera not working?" Aelita asked.

"No, it's working," he said, pointing at a corner of the screen, where the image was slightly brighter than the rest. "That's how thick the snow is." He looked at her, concerned. "We need to go, now."

Aelita nodded, and stood up.

She felt her underwear snag against her thigh, driving the side of it up into her slit.

She gasped and carefully adjusted her grip on her laptop so that it wouldn't fall to the ground.

Jeremie's eyes widened in alarm. "Aelita, are you okay?"

Aelita nodded. "I'm fine, I just..."

Aelita didn't notice that Jeremie had stood up, until he was right next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "You know, if something is the matter, if there's anything you need me to do, I can help."

Aelita shook her head. "Like I said, just a pulled muscle. I just need to get back to my room."

"You've been having muscle problems a lot lately," he said quietly, a concerned look on his face.

Aelita nodded. "I guess it's just not good for me to sit like this all the time. It's my first Winter since being devirtualized back then, I'm used to getting a lot more exercise than this."

Jeremie nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm kind of more used to this kind of stuff, I really should have taken your situation into account."

She nodded. "Let's get going."

Jeremie closed his laptop and disconnected it from the network cable. Then, with his laptop bag slung around one shoulder, he used his other arm to wrap it around Aelita's waist.

"Ah~!" Aelita emitted, startled.

Jeremie pulled his arm back. "Sorry, I was going to support you, but if that's not okay...?"

Aelita stared at him, the throbbing returning in full force. "It's... okay."

He placed his arm there again, and they walked slowly to the elevator.

They leaned against the wall of the elevator as it carried them back to the surface.

Aelita braced herself against the vibrations. _Come on..._

"You know, I think they keep the gym open during the break. Maybe you and I could go work out there, maybe help deal with the muscle issues?" Jeremie offered, still steadying Aelita.

She turned to him, and was suddenly awash with the intensity of his face being so close to hers. Still blocking out the physical sensations, she grinned slyly at him. "Offering to go work out at the gym? Are you really Jeremie?"

He blushed slightly and looked at the door of the Elevator. "I'm just offering because it seems like you might benefit. I care about your well-being, you know?"

Aelita leaned herself into him, nesting her head into his shoulder. "Thanks."

_Why am I doing this, I'm just making things worse!?_

She inhaled, and could smell him. This generated one intense throb at the tip of her clit, spreading outwards through her, but this close to him, all she wanted was more of it.

_Oh god, I might..._

She stopped herself from thinking the rest of her thought.

_I just need to get back to my dorm. I can... Well, if I make it back there, none of the rest of this will matter. I can control it._

The elevator opened, and both of them were blasted with cold air, and a few flurries that had made their way into the factory through the open windows and doors.

Jeremie grimaced. "Alright, we need to move carefully, but quickly."

Jeremie and Aelita braced themselves, then slowly walked out into the snow.

Within seconds, the wind pushed against them, their winter coats generating tremendous drag in the wind.

By the time they had crossed the bridge, the cold had already seeped into their very bones.

It was enough, to be sure, to cool Aelita off, but at the rate they were going, the opposite problem was going to dawn on them.

They crossed down into the sewers, but it wasn't a long transit in the sewers, and before long, they were back in the forest, with the blasting cold striking them.

Aelita pulled Jeremie close to her, and she said, her words barely audible, "Jeremie, we can't walk all the way back to Kadic, not in this weather!"

He glanced around. "How far away is the Hermitage from here? We could take shelter there tonight?"

Aelita felt some heat from the prospect of staying with Jeremie in the Hermitage overnight, but it was quickly dashed as another blast of cold air struck her. "Yeah, let's do that! It's only a few minutes from here!"

So they trudged through the quickly piling up snow until they reached Aelita's old home. The snow had piled up in front of the door, but it was still light enough that they could move it out of the way to get the door open."

Then, once inside, with their coats hung by the door, Jeremie moved about, checking windows and doors to make sure they were sealed up properly.

Aelita searched the living room for a dusty blanket, and shook it out before sitting down on the couch, wrapped up in it.

Jeremie emerged from the upper floor, and pulled out the mugs they had been using in the Factory.

"Here," he said, emptying the thermos of hot cocoa into both of the mugs. "We don't have a lot left, but it's pretty unlikely we'll be stuck here more than one night."

He handed one mug to Aelita.

"Oh, also," he pulled out his cell phone and turned it off. "We'll keep yours on, in case someone tries to reach us, and then in the morning, if we're actually stuck here, we'll call emergency services with mine."

Aelita sipped her cocoa. "Good thinking."

Jeremie looked around. "Is there another blanket around here?"

Aelita felt another throb in her body. "Here."

She flapped up one side of the blanket, offering him a space under it.

He smiled, blushing slightly. "Aww, thank you." He sat down next to her and pressed the side of his body up against hers, so he could lower the blanket on his other side.

_I know it's making the throbbing worse, but I just... I just want..._

Aelita took a deep breath.

Then, without warning, she put her arm around Jeremie's shoulder, nesting her head on his shoulder again.

Jeremie chuckled quietly. "You're really cuddly today."

Aelita barely stifled a moan, as she said quietly, "It's cold out, and you're warm."

He responded by putting his own arm around her shoulder.

Aelita used her other arm to snake it up across his chest, until she was basically hugging him.

He responded in kind, pulling her close to him.

Aelita felt the throbbing intensify, as his warmth spread across her whole body. His heartbeat was perceptible, and Aelita stifled a moan. Then, she began to breathe heavily, as she tightened her hug around him.

"Aelita...?"

She continued to breathe heavily into his chest, now rubbing her legs together.

"Is everything...?"

She jerked her head to look up at him.

His eyes, so full of concern.

Her own, so full of...

Lust.

There wasn't any other word for it.

She wanted him.

Badly.

That was why she had leaned into this, wasn't it?

Even knowing how much it would turn her on, she kept trying to touch him, to bring him closer.

That was why she'd leaned into him.

That was why she'd offered him the blanket.

That was why...

" _A warning to all residents, that tonight, there will be a powerful Winter Storm expected in our area. Make sure not to stay out late, and take shelter instead of trying to brave the storm._ "

The weather forecast that she'd seen that morning.

The one that she already knew about when she had emailed Jeremie, suggesting they work in the Factory today.


	4. Instinct

"Jeremie..." She whined, quietly, staring directly at him.

"Aelita..." He responded quietly, his eyes slowly dilating in response to her demeanor.

She climbed up to face him directly.

_Throb._

She leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

And there they sat, Aelita kissing Jeremie, her arms around him.

He returned the kiss tepidly, unsure how to react. 

She kept on pressing against him, eventually forcing him sideways on the couch, until she was basically crawled on top of him, his head below the armrest, his feet kicked up against the opposite armrest.

Aelita positioned herself until her crotch hovered just above his knee, now alternating between kissing him and taking in long, labored breaths.

During one of these breaths, Jeremie asked quietly, "Aelita, we've never... You've never been this... Intense before."

She looked directly at him, the heat now building in intensity between her legs. "I know, Jeremie," she said, in a pleading tone, "but I really need this."

"And... By 'this'...?"

"You."

Aelita kissed him again.

"And..."

She kissed him blow his jaw.

"your..."

She hesitated for a moment.

"... body..."

She kissed his neck.

His eyes widened. "What do you mean...?"

Aelita lowered herself onto his knee, and began grinding herself.

The effect was instantaneous: her clit was fully erect at this point, poking out of the sheathe above her pussy, and the moment she lowered herself onto him and rubbed against him, the sensations sent electricity through her whole body. Even dampened by their clothes, the stimulation was intoxicating.

She moaned gutturally into his neck, administering small waves of ecstasy through her body.

"Wait." Jeremie placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her gently.

Aelita panicked, and relented for a moment. "What?"

He glanced to the side, a blush forming on his face. "I've never done anything like this before, so..." He then looked directly at her. "I mean, I'm okay with it, I just don't know what to do."

Aelita nodded. "This is new for me too, so..."

She looked around herself, at the blanket that had fallen to the floor, at the way the couch cushion was moments away from falling out from the couch.

"We should... find a better place," she said huskily.

Jeremie blinked, blushing. "Where?"

She pushed herself off of him, whining as she did so, but grabbing his hand. "My room." She began to walk, leading Jeremie up the stairs. "My old room," she quickly corrected.

"Your..." Jeremie began, his voice cut off as Aelita forcefully pulled him.

"Wait, wait," Jeremie said, resisting her pull. "Aelita, hold up."

Aelita shuddered from the intensity of the physical sensations that had overtaken her body, but forced herself to stop, turning to look at Jeremie. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Aelita. I know this is mean, but..." Jeremie got up close to her, and began staring directly into her eyes.

"What are you... Oh." She said quietly, realizing what he was doing.

Jeremie stepped back, a surprised look on his face. "It's really you."

Aelita folded her arms around herself. "Is this really something I wouldn't do?" She said, the throbbing in her loins caught up in a moment of uncertainty.

"I'm sorry," Jeremie said quietly. "I'm being..."

"Jeremie..." Aelita said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I should trust you, Aelita. I shouldn't be doubting you, I just..."

She leaned into him, snaking her arms around him again.

Her breasts were now pressed directly into his chest, her nipples stimulated slightly by the pressure.

"I've been too scared to tell you how I felt, Jeremie. To tell you what I really wanted."

He placed his hand on her upper back. "Why?"

"At first it was just awkwardness. And then, once I got my memories back, it was embarrassment and shame."

"You shouldn't... There's nothing wrong with how you're feeling, Aelita."

She moaned very softly as she ground her hips against him. "All I know right now, is that I can't hold back right now. Not unless..." She looked up at him with the most pleading face she could muster, "Not unless this is something you don't want. I..." She glanced away from him, "obviously, I want this. But if you really don't want this, I'll..." She loosened her grip on him. "I'll stand down. I won't..."

Jeremie very suddenly leaned down and kissed her.

Aelita felt lightheaded as she finally got positive, affirmative reciprocation from him.

Breaking off the kiss, Jeremie leaned up against her ear, and whispered, "I've wanted this too, Aelita. I was just surprised, is all. I never got the sense you wanted something like this, so I wasn't going to push it."

Aelita hugged him tightly. "Let's continue this when we get to my room." She let go of him and pulled him up the stairs; this time, he followed far more willingly.

Once in Aelita's old bedroom, Aelita pulled Jeremie to the bed before pushing him down onto the mattress, before climbing on top of him.

The covers of the bed were cold, from the weather, but Aelita paid it no heed as she began the process of making out with him again, this time pressing her tongue into his mouth.

Jeremie responded much more enthusiastically this time, now warmed up from the couch.

The throbbing in Aelita's clit began to intensify again, and she began to grind against his knee again.

_More._

Aelita propped herself up, her hips still gently rocking against his leg. "Take your sweater off."

He looked around the room worriedly. "It's really cold in here."

She leaned down to his ear, and whispered, "we'll heat it up."

Then, giving him room, she allowed him to carefully pull his sweater off. Aelita licked her lips as he struggled with the neck, placing her hands on his chest, now only covered by a T-shirt. 

Then, the intensity in her body rising, she began to take her own sweater off, then her T-shirt, until she was before him only in her bra, him still struggling to remove his sweater in the awkward position she had forced him into. 

He finally got it off, and gasped when he saw Aelita's partially naked form above him. "Aelita..."

Suddenly self-conscious, Aelita, placed her arms across her modest chest. "What do you think?"

"Can I see?"

Aelita lowered her arms.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly, his eyes locked onto the cups of her bra.

Aelita smiled. "Well, hang on," she said fumbling with the latch to her bra.

In response, Jeremie began to take his T-shirt off. This came off much easier, exposing his skinny chest to Aelita as she began to pull her bra off, exposing her modest breasts, with her erect nipples, the same color as her skin.

"Wow."

She brought herself back down on top of him, tongue-kissing him again. "Is... that... all?" she said, between breaths.

"You're... beautiful," he responded, also between breaths.

The sensation of feeling his chest directly against hers, skin against skin, drove her into a frenzy, her whole body now humping against his, trying to stimulate her most sensitive area. Hours before, she had been trying to stave off this very feeling, and now, she was edging closer to the first orgasm she'd had in months.

Then she felt it.

A hardness in Jeremie's pants that hadn't been there before.

Aelita felt a conflict. One one hand, she was so very close to going off, she didn't want to stop what she was doing.

But Jeremie was erect.

And she needed to see what was going on with that. In a sense, her curiosity had almost overtaken her horniness.

Fortunately, those two forces could work together.

She sat up again, this time laying next to him, and began to undo his belt buckle.

"Aelita... Oh my god..." Jeremie said quietly, his attention divided between his pants, Aelita's face, and Aelita's chest.

Giggling, Aelita raised herself up so she could press her chest into his face, her hand unbuttoning, and then unzipping his pants.

"Take them off," she whispered quietly.

Without any hesitation, he pulled his pants down, and set them by the side of the bed, where their discarded upper body clothes had been laid.

She did the same with her skirt, until both of them were in nothing but their socks and underpants.

She could now smell both of them: Jeremie's natural musk, and her own intense arousal, as the two scents began to overtake the natural scent of the room.

She ran her hand up and down the bulge in his underwear, feeling the contours of his cock as it, like her pussy, throbbed to her touch.

He moaned softly.

Aelita hooked her finger into the elastic of his underwear, and began to try to pull it down. Unfortunately, it was getting caught—his erect cock was catching against the fabric.

She giggled as she tried to maneuver the elastic around his member.

Then Jeremie touched the elastic of her underwear.

She looked down at him, and lowered herself so she could kiss him again, as the two of them maneuvered each other's underwear off, each lifting their butts to accommodate the other.

Then, Aelita snuck a look at her prize.

Jeremie's cock, the tip glistening, its mass extended towards their faces, pointing directly at her own.

She ran her hand down its length, causing Jeremie to moan.

And sure enough, he responded with a finger, touching her pussy. His inexperienced fingers didn't know what to touch, but Aelita enjoyed his curiosity nonetheless.

The two of them laid there next to each other, Aelita staring at Jeremie's cock, Jeremie staring at her pussy. Her fingers gently stroking along the length of his shaft, his fingers gently probing her exterior folds.

Every now and then, his finger would brush up against her exposed clitoris. The touches were too gentle to truly set her off, but every time he did, Aelita felt a jolt run through her body.

"I've always imagined getting to do this," Jeremie said quietly, his face still staring in wonderment at Aelita's body. "I had no idea you wanted this as much as I did."

Aelita snorted and propped herself up so she could hover over him. "Jeremie," she said seductively, "you can't possibly want this more than I do," she said, winking at him.

He grinned up at her, his hand still touching her pussy. "You think so, huh?"

Aelita lowered herself until her pussy was pressed against the shaft of his cock, her excretions leaking onto it. She then began rocking very gently on his cock, each stroke causing a tremble in her body as the exquisite sensation of his skin against hers drove her to an unstable pleasure. She started making the strokes more deliberate and intense to match her passion.

Then, she could feel the tip of his cock directly against the entrance to her pussy, and she barely stopped herself before performing the motion that would have impaled her upon him.

Jeremie gasped. "Aelita, are we really going to...?!"

Aelita braced herself. "I really want to." She looked directly at his face. "Do you?"

"I..." He glanced down at the point between them. "I... don't have a condom on."

She winced. "I know. But..." She lowered her chest to his. "I really want this."

"I... I do too," he said quietly.

She stroked a finger across her pussy, yelping softly as she did so, and used the juices that had been forming there to further wet the tip of his cock.

"Um," Jeremie said quietly, his voice trembling, "if we just... if I just pull out of you..."

"It's not that safe," Aelita said quietly, holding herself back.

"I know, but..."

Aelita nodded, her desire overtaking her logic. "We'll be careful."

"Right."

Then, slowly, she slid downwards, using her hand to guide his cock inside of her pussy.

Immediately, her eyes widened as she felt her entrance stretched by his member. She'd had her fingers inside herself plenty of times, having broken her hymen on one particularly careless session many months ago, but there still wasn't quite anything like this that she had experienced before, and the first thing she became aware of was how full she suddenly felt. And she became acutely aware of the tension that had been building, deep, deep inside her pussy, that was now overwhelming her at every inch that was now joined with his cock.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

She fell far enough that he was now fully hilted inside of her, the only feature of his anatomy still sticking out being his two testicles, sandwiched between their bodies.

"Jeremie..." Aelita said quietly, her voice full of satisfaction, yet longing.

"Aelita..." Jeremie returned, running his hands up and down her sides. Then, his hands slid up to her breasts, and he began to knead at her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples.

"Ah!" Aelita bucked against him, grinding her clit against his pubic bone, withdrawing and inserting his cock inside of her. The tension continued to build, spurred on by his ministrations.

_Throb throb throb throb throb throb throb._

Aelita became acutely aware of how close she was getting. How at this point, her body was fully straddled on the line separating her from the orgasm she had spent months denying herself. As she began to intensify her bucking on his cock, she slowly came to realize what it was that she was feeling. It wasn't just one orgasm that had been building inside her. It was all of them. Every single time she had pleasured her pussy, accidentally or intentionally, and then deliberately stopped herself from going through with it.

Her body had basically overtaken her mind, bucking to push and pull Jeremie's cock in and out of her pussy, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop what would happen next.

Aelita was about to cum.

_T_ _hrob throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb throb._

"Ha-AH! Oh Jeremie!"

Aelita's pussy suddenly clamped down around his member, and began to squeeze intensely. She threw her head back.

"Jere—UuuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" She began to scream, her pussy coiling and uncoiling in intense, quick bursts.

The ecstasy shook her in waves, as her hips frantically bucked against his, driving his cock in and out of her as much as she was able, as the throes of her climax overtook her. Her pussy would convulse, and as it did, she would scream, her throat unable to form words.

Quickly, Jeremie was bucking against her, too. He clearly wasn't in the same state of lustful instinct she was now in, but every single thrust would send a jolt through her overstimulated body, driving another scream out of her mouth. 

Then she came down, resting against his chest panting and moaning. "Jeremie..."

"Aelita," he said quietly, himself panting, "did you... Did you just...?"

She nodded, then smiled at him. "That was incredible. Did you?"

He shook his head. "You went off a lot faster than I expected."

Aelita made a whining noise with her throat. "That's no good."

"Well, it's good because," he gasped as Aelita adjusted her position, "if I had, I would have... You know. Gone off inside you."

"Oh." She became aware of the danger posed by their union, now more cognizant in her post-orgasmic refraction. "Right, we said we were going to be careful about that."

_Throb._

The throbbing wasn't gone, and Aelita began to hump her hips against him again.

"Um." Jeremie said quietly.

"Hey, if you're not done yet," she said, whispering in his ear, "then I'm not done yet either."

Jeremie grinned. "I'm okay with that, we just need to make sure you get off of me before I, uh, _get off_ , you know."

Aelita nodded, and began to buck more enthusiastically. "Oh, I've needed this for so long, Jeremie, you have no idea."

"Your muscle cramps?"

Aelita nodded, sheepishly. "Sorry I lied. It was just... Ah!" she moaned as her clit bumped against his pubic bone.

"It's... okay. I understand," Jeremie responded between breaths. "No more secrets though, okay?"

"Mm-hm!" Aelita responded enthusiastically as she began to bounce up and down on him. It was a different motion than before; before she had been sliding up and down his body. Now she was closer to perpendicular from him, bouncing to allow his cock to quickly drive in and out of her.

The convulsions in her pussy began to stir again. Her pussy clamped down, as though a coil were being wound up.

"Sorry if I-Ah!" _Throb_. "Go off again-Ergh!" _Throb throb._ "Before you do, I just..." _Throb throb throb._

"Do it," Jeremie said enthusiastically. 

The coil snapped, and Aelita found herself howling in orgasm again as Jeremie's words struck right to her core. Her pussy clenched and unclenched and clenched again as her whole body shuddered in her shotgun orgasm, her pussy now indulging itself by clamping and squeezing on his member even more intensely than before.

"Jer-e-mie!!" she screamed, burying her head in his chest, her hips still bucking.

She literally couldn't control herself. Even now in the midst of her second orgasm, she felt like she was far from over. She kept on bucking and heaving and humping and grinding and bouncing, and mere moments from her second climax, she was prepping for her third.

"Ah, Aelita!"

Aelita snuck an eye open, and saw the intense look of concentration and pleasure on Jeremie's face.

"Are you about to...?"

"Yeah," he whined.

She nodded, regretfully. "Okay, let's decouple before that... goes off."

She couldn't stop her hips from shaking, but she was able to prop herself up with her arm, and she began to slowly raise her still-bucking hips from him. Inch by inch, his cock came free of her pussy.

"Hurry, Aelita, it's about to...!"

She nodded, and made a motion with her hips to lift herself.

Until her foot slipped from the side of the bed.

And with his cock only an inch inside her, she suddenly fell back down, driving the whole length inside her.

"AIEEAAAGH!" They both screamed simultaneously.

The sudden intense burst of pleasure sent Aelita over the edge as her pussy suckled on his cock, her third orgasm desperate to massage Jeremie's cock with herself.

But this time, she felt a new sensation, as a warm, sticky fluid began to eject inside her pussy, filling the small unfilled space inside her. She didn't need to ask. she could feel it, even amid her climax.

Jeremie was cumming inside her. A lot.

His cock throbbed over and over, expelling more and more of his semen inside her—and as the substance coated every inch of her cervix, her own pussy convulsed, driving another throb from his penis. His hips shook violently, the friction against her clit heightening her orgasm, alongside the knowledge of the forbidden substance entering her.

And at this moment, the two of them entered a feedback loop: a spurt of semen would eject from his tip, and splash against her inner walls. Her pussy would respond by seizing against the splash, coaxing his cock to spurt again. 

Over and over. Aelita was aware of twelve, maybe more distinct throbs of Jeremie's cock, signalling each time he ejaculated inside her, and each time her pussy convulsed in retaliation.

Coming down from her momentary high, and finally entering a proper refractory period after her third orgasm, Aelita looked down at Jeremie as he began to come down after his first.

"Um..." She finally said, shuffling her hips, emphasizing the sticky connection between them.

He opened his eyes, a guilty expression on his face. "Aelita, I..."

She looked down at the point where his penis had simply vanished inside of her.

"I'm so sorry, Aelita, I should have warned you sooner."

Aelita didn't say anything, and carefully lifted herself.

His cock came free of her, followed by a steady stream of runny, white cum, which pooled on his shaft and began to run down past his testes.

"Oh, that's a lot," Jeremie lamented, seeing the results of her coupling for himself.

"Yeah," Aelita finally said.

"Aelita, I'm so—"

Aelita cut him off by kissing him on the lips, allowing her pussy to smush down against the tip of his cock, touching the cum that had dribbled back onto his body.

"It's too late," she said quietly, stroking his cheek with her finger. "And it's not all your fault, I screwed up on the dismount. Forgot how small my bed was."

"What are we going to do?"

Aelita hugged herself around him. "We'll worry about that after the storm. There's nothing we can do about it now."

She kissed him, shimmying her hips around against him.

"So..." Jeremie said, hesitating. "We should definitely be more careful in the future, but..."

She smiled, kissing his collarbone. "That felt _really good_ ," she admitted.

"Yeah."

"The feeling of your..." She was too embarrassed to use the word, " _filling me_ , it was just..."

"So satisfying," he conceded.

She giggled, continuing to rub against him in between kisses.

Until she felt his cock harden again, pointing directly into her vaginal canal.

She wiggled her hips, bringing her opening in contact with his member.

"Aelita..." he moaned.

"The damage is already done," she said, huskily, "so no point holding back, right?"

"You're right..." he said, his hips slowly beginning to buck against her.

Aelita giggled again and grabbed ahold of Jeremie, wrapping her legs around him. Then, she rotated both their bodies until he was on top of her, his cock now wedged into the outer folds of her labia.

He gasped, and looked down at Aelita's body.

"Just take me, Jeremie," she said, spreading her arms and legs, "again, and again, until you can't anymore."

He nodded, and drove his cock inside her, unifying them again.

"Oh-Augh!" Aelita yelped as he penetrated her, his hips bucking faster than they had previously.

Each time his cock drove into her, his pubic bone would crash into her clit, and rub it furiously, the distance between them just barely enough to keep the motions from pinching her. The coil built up again, and the throbbing overtook her body again.

Jeremie began to loudly moan.

"Oh Jeremie, cum for me. Do it again," Aelita pleaded, her own climax approaching.

Jeremie's whole body stiffened for a brief moment before he began to thrust furiously into Aelita.

"Oh Aelita, I'm...!"

Aelita's pussy began to contract from her own orgasm, and in a fit of primal instinct, she kicked her feet around him, locking him as deep inside her as he was physically able.

This close to his previous release, Jeremie wasn't capable of more than a few pulses emitting from his cock, and a tiny dribble of cum following it, which at this point just wasn't enough of a quantity for Aelita to physically feel. But she loved the way his hips bucked against her, driving him in and out of her, while he moaned and groaned in pure pleasure into her ear. And her own body was eager to reciprocate, her pussy massaging and milking his cock for as much as it was capable of producing, all the while screaming and moaning as she clutched his body as close to her own as she could.

Then, he slowed down and eventually collapsed on top of Aelita as his orgasm passed, and Aelita released her feet from around his hips.


	5. Intimacy

"That's..." Jeremie said quietly, panting heavily.

"Hmm..." Aelita hummed pleasantly, shaking her hips playfully.

Jeremie giggled in response.

"Got one last go in you?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie groaned before pushing himself up enough to talk, "Aelita, I... I can't just do this over and over." He looked down at the point where they were still joined, even as his penis softened inside of her. "I can't believe I was even able to do that a second time, so quickly after the first."

"I'm joking," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

"O-oh."

The two of them laid there, not saying anything, for quite a long time. A soft whistling of wind wound through the old house, and as both Jeremie and Aelita, no longer moving as much while they cooled off, began to get cold from the ambient air in the room, Aelita reacted by grabbing the covers of the bed and draping them over Jeremie so that they were both covered up.

"Thank you," Jeremie said quietly.

"Of course."

"I always..."

"What?"

Jeremie paused for a moment. "I always fantasized about doing this with you. I never imagined it would be this good though."

Aelita scoffed. "Well why didn't you say anything, silly?"

"I wasn't sure this was something you wanted, and I was worried about pressuring you."

Aelita sighed. "Yeah, fair enough. I really should have talked to you the moment I was having issues with my libido."

"I'm still not totally sure I understand what that was all about. Like, I understand you were... _really_ horny. Is it a side effect of the scanners?"

Aelita shook her head. "Not exactly, or I don't think it is... It's more like..." She looked directly at him. "Do you remember the first night after you devirtualized me?"

"The first night you were on earth." Jeremie looked up at her, and shook his head. "Wait, no, that's not right, the first night—"

"Don't worry, I know what you meant," Aelita responded. "Well, before I got my memories back. So everything I was experiencing that night was really new to me, new smells, new tastes, new touches..." She used two fingers to press against one of her breasts. "Especially touches. And on top of that, I'm a girl who was already in puberty when I got locked up on Lyoko. So I'm back in my real body, and then _also_ dealing with a bunch of new urges I'd never felt before, or what I didn't remember having felt before, and then suddenly I'm masturbating like... all the time." Aelita frowned and looked off to the distance. "That was my mistake."

"How much?" Jeremie asked.

"Like once a day, sometimes more than once."

Jeremie made a shrugging motion. "Well, your grades are almost as good as mine, you have friends you spend plenty of time with... what's the problem with that?"

"You're not supposed to!" Aelita exclaimed. "It's wrong to touch yourself like that!"

Jeremie sighed. "Why?"

"Because..." She shook her head. "My dad said so."

"So what does he know? He couldn't stop his own AI from becoming superintelligent and turning on him!"

"Well...!" Aelita said, grimacing, "he had to have a reason for saying that, right? Like, he wouldn't just say it for no reason."

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Sometimes parents have really strict ideas about sex. I mean, I wouldn't say what we're doing is exactly good... We, um... We're going to want to follow up with a pregnancy test in the next few weeks, I think."

Aelita nodded, blushing. "Yeah."

"But I mean, like, masturbating, exploring yourself... that stuff is good. Or at least there's nothing wrong with it."

Aelita sighed. "I mean, we don't really need to do it anymore..." She said, wiggling her hips suggestively.

Jeremie laughed. "I mean, we're not always going to find time together like this. And, also, I can't stress this enough, we really need to start using condoms. Or at least find a way to get you some pills."

"Yeah."

"So, what, your memories came back and you got pent up?"

Aelita nodded. "It wasn't so bad at first, but after like three months, it felt like every little thing was gonna set me off. And being around you was..." She smiled.

Jeremie suddenly blushed. "I wonder..."

"What?"

He averted his gaze. "Well, my dorm room is where I usually... Uh... anyways, I always clean up with some tissue that I promptly put in my waste basket, but I don't empty it that often. So if I went too long without cleaning it..."

Aelita's eyes widened. "I did notice your room smelled a bit..." She flicked him on the shoulder. "So you really are the reason I've been so pent up!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"At the very least, it wasn't helping."

"Well, from now on, Aelita... Every day might be overdoing it, but if you get the urge, you don't need to feel bad about rubbing one out, you know? And... any time you want me to assist..."

Aelita kissed him on the cheek. "Of course."

"I really..." Jermeie's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I love you, Aelita."

Aelita's heart skipped a beat as he said that.

"I've felt that way for a long time, but... I don't want to leave it implied," Jeremie said quietly.

Aelita tightened her hug around Jeremie. "I love you too, dork."

They looked at each other, grinned, and briefly kissed.

Neither of them said anything else that night as the exhaustion overtook them and they fell asleep. At a certain point in the middle of the night, both of them ended up waking up, and spurred on by their continued nakedness, they both found the energy to make love one more time before concluding the evening.

* * *

The next morning, the snow had piled up very high, but the storm itself had subsided, and Jeremie and Aelita were able to carefully make their way back to Kadic by simply trudging through the snow, irrespective of its height. 

Jeremie ended up going out to buy condoms that night, finding a store that wouldn't try to id or check him on his purchases, so that he and Aelita could be safe in the future.

Neither of them ever realized just how lucky they got that night, with respect to Aelita's menstrual cycle. What Aelita only realized years later was that she was just past the peak of her fertility window when she had made her move on Jeremie, which meant the hormones in her body were exacerbating her preexisting horniness up through that night. When Jeremie had creampied her that night, his sperm actually did make contact later that night with one of her eggs, fertilizing it. Aelita very well might have gotten pregnant that night, except for the hitch that before that had happened, her uterus had already begun the process of breaking down the lining required for the egg to implant upon, and by the time she had a fully formed zygote passing through her uterus, the lining was already broken down beyond repair, ready to be expelled from her body as part of the normal menstrual process her body was going through, and it took the zygote with it. 

If Jeremie and Aelita had fucked even hours earlier, the pregnancy probably would have been viable, and the two of them would have faced some very difficult choices shortly afterwards.

But saved by their own sheer luck, Aelita and Jeremie were spared the burden of premature parenthood, and from that day on, they were careful to only have sex with some kind of birth control; usually a condom, but Aelita also found a way to discretely purchase some birth control pills (both the regular kind and the "morning after" kind) so that she and Jeremie didn't have to worry about a broken condom.

For her circumstances, Aelita never had the same problem ever again. Now that she had finally consummated her relationship with Jeremie, she was never overtaken by the sheer intensity of desire that had basically controlled her that first night.

And if she ever did get horny, and Jeremie wasn't available to assist, well, she wasn't afraid to use her own fingers anymore.


End file.
